1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stator of an electric motor provided with a permanent magnet for a rotor and a coil for the stator, and a permanent magnet-type electric motor using the stator. More particularly, the present invention relates to a form of a resin insulation component used in the stator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, as insulation components that insulate laminated cores, two resin insulation components have been used (e.g., see FIG. 2 of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-41849).
Each of the two resin insulation components has two cantilever portions. Each cantilever portion faces a side face of a teeth section when each of the two resin insulation components having the cantilever portions are inserted into laminated cores. Thin protruding portions are provided as fitting portions at ends of the two cantilever portions of one of the two resin insulation components, and thin recessed portions are provided as fitting portions at ends of the two cantilever portions of the other of the two resin insulation components. One of the resin insulation components is inserted from one end face in a lamination direction of the laminated core towards a center in the lamination direction of the laminated core so as to cover both side faces of the teeth section (that is, both end faces in a widthwise direction of the teeth section). The other resin insulation component is inserted from the other end face in the lamination direction of the laminated core towards the center in the lamination direction of the laminated core so as to cover both side faces of the teeth section. By assembling the two resin insulation components to each other by superimposing the fitting portions upon each other, the laminated core is insulated.
As described above, in each of the related insulation components, thin protruding portions or recessed portions are provided as fitting portions at the ends of the two cantilever portions. Therefore, the insulation components have structural problems in that the base of each of the cantilever portions cannot be made thin. In the related insulation components, when the longitudinal length of each cantilever portion is increased, resin does not reach the end of each cantilever portion during molding due to the positional relationship of a gate of a mold. This results in a manufacturing problem in that the thickness of the base of each cantilever portion cannot be reduced.